


The King

by colloportusspell



Series: Supernatural Fanfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle!Crowley, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colloportusspell/pseuds/colloportusspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always been just an ordinary girl, but ever since that girl Becky dragged you with her on a road trip after some boys called "Sam" and "Dean" your life will never become the same again. Especially not after the meeting with a handsome demon which apparently is the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have we here?

**Author's Note:**

> OBS! English is not my native language so there might be incorrect grammar and spelling... Sorry in advance. I made the speaking parts bold and the main characters thoughts italic.  
> I haven't really planned how this is going to turn out in the end, so feel free to leave sugestions ether here or on my tumblr page: http://colloportusspell.tumblr.com

You sat in the car next to Becky. She had forced you to go on some weird road trip all over the country with her. Honestly, you had no idea why you had tagged along. You didn’t even know this girl. You and Becky had met in a bookstore in your hometown three months ago and you had literally thought she was a murderer or something, but apparently she was just an extreme fangirl of the books behind you: “Supernatural” by Carver Edlund. She said something about finding the guys that inspired the author to write the supernatural books. You had agreed to come with her because the books were actually really good and it could be nice to make a new friend… even if she was a bit crazy.

 **“Sooo, are you exited to meet them?”** Becky asked and looked at you with excitement in her eyes.

 **“I don’t know actually. They’re probably just some ordinary guys.”** you said.

**“Oh no, no, no Y/N. I’ve met them before and they are exactly as they are in the books.”**

**“Monster hunting maniacs that is extremely good-looking?”** you said sarcastically and Becky stopped smiling. Several seconds went before she spoke again.

 **“Actually, yeah.”** Becky’s face was hard and her voice sounded very serious. She looked at you quietly and you knew she wasn’t joking.

**“Becky, monsters and ghosts doesn’t exist in real life.”**

**“Y/N… the thing is… they do.”** You didn’t know what to think, because she was obviously convinced that what she said was true. You ended up deciding to have an open mind, you could at least hear her out.

 **“Then explain everything to me. How do you know stuff like that exist?”** you said and she started to talk.

***

Becky parked outside a tiny motel and we both sat quiet beside each other. You two had driven the whole day and you both were very tired. You still didn’t know if you believed her, so you had told her that you had to meet the Winchester brothers before you made up your mind. Becky had also said that she actually didn’t know where the brothers were, so over the past three weeks you just went to every town where potential monsters could be.

 **“Becky, this is meaningless. We have been searching for three weeks now and we still don’t know where they are.”** You said and broke the silence between you and Becky.

 **“Yes I’m aware of that.”** Becky said with a voice that sounded very annoyed and hurt. You looked at her and saw that she was about to burst into tears. _Oh no,_ you thought. Becky was always so happy and this was absolutely not like her. The whole thing must have been hard on her. She was so excited to meet Sam again, and now did that seemed to be impossible.

 **“Come on Becky it’s not that bad! Think positively, at least we’re together!”** you said hopefully with a smile on your lips. Becky turned her head and looked at you. You met her eyes and you tried to look positive. You heard a roar from an old car when it drove into the parking lot and parked a few meters away from you. Becky turned her head and started to scream when she saw the black car. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala.

 **“OH MY GOD Y/N IT’S THEM!”** she yelled with excitement and opened the car door as quick as she could.

 **“Becky! Wait!”** you shouted after her but she was already out of the car and running towards the Impala. You sighed and got out of the car much slower than you wanted to. You wanted to run just as much as Becky just had done, but showing the public a wild fangirl in its natural habitat was not your thing. The boys had got out of their car and talked to Becky when you came walking towards them. Becky heard your footsteps and turned to look at you with a huge smile. You had to confess, you could take both of the brothers with you home because they were more than just a bit good-looking.

 **“Sam, Dean, this is Y/N. She helped me find you guys.”** said Becky to the brothers.

 **“I don’t know if ‘helped’ is the right word, all I did was sit next to you.”** You said.

 **“Yeah whatever.”** said Becky and turned to continue looking at Sam with something creepy in her eyes and a big smile. You looked at the brothers and saw that both of them were a bit freaked out by Becky’s behavior. You didn’t blame her though, because you almost drawled over them too.

 **“So what are you guys even doing here?”** you asked the brothers as Becky continued to be creepy.

 **“How much do you know about… us?”** Dean said and looked critically at you up and down several times.

 **“As much as I do”** said Becky before you could answer. Dean and Sam seemed genuinely surprised which you found very amusing. The brothers looked at each other before Dean spoke again.

**“Demons. That’s why we’re here.”**

**“Demons?”** you asked them. _Was he serious? Did monsters actually exist like Becky had said?_

 **“Yes. And they are after us so we really need to go. Nice to meet you both.”** answered Sam before he took his brother in the arm and dragged him away to the entrance of the motel. You and Becky watched the brothers as they disappeared into the building, not knowing if the whole demon thing were true or just an excuse to get away from Becky.

 **“Well that was rude.”** said a deep voice with a cockney accent behind you. You heard Becky gasp as you turned around to look at the source of the voice. And there he was: The King of Hell. What the boys had said had just explained itself. The king and his demons were in town.

 **“Crowley…!”** whispered Becky and she sounded very amazed. She had told you that she had met him before, but that he was a complete douche. It wasn’t really surprising because he was in fact a demon and you hadn’t heard about a demon with good intentions in your entire life. But you had to confess that he was the coolest character in the books and, as you saw with your own eyes, extremely handsome.

 **“Hello Darling.”** said Crowley with a little smile on his lips while he looked at Becky. _Oh my God that voice,_ you thought. Neither you nor Becky said anything and Crowley’s eyes went slowly from Becky to yourself.

 **“What have we here?”** he said and it felt like his brown-green eyes burned a hole right through you. Not a word came out of your mouth so Becky started to speak for you.

 **“S-She’s my friend. And t-the boys are inside so don’t you dare touch us.”** She threatened, but her voice shook with a tiny bit of fear. She knew he was dangerous. The King stood still in front of you with his hands in his pockets as several demons started to appear around you at the parking lot. There were about twelve of them watching you from behind Crowley’s back, but for some reason you didn’t feel scared as long as Crowley stood between you and them. _They followed his orders, right?_

 **“Run when you get the chance.”** you whispered to Becky before you once again focused on Crowley. The King’s eyes watched you as you slowly started to walk towards him. Becky had to get a chance to warn the brothers even if it was probably impossible to get past all the demons. You stopped about a meter away from the demon before you opened your mouth.

 **“And what brings you here, my King?”** you asked as you looked confidently into his eyes.

 **“Calling me by my title, not bad sweetheart.”** he smiled.

 **“Don’t get used to it, Crowley.”** you said and smiled back at him. Suddenly you heard Becky starting to run against the motel but she didn’t get far. She started to scream and you turned your head to look at her. A demon had teleported itself in front of her so that she wouldn’t be able to run away.

 **“You really thought that would work?”** Crowley laughed as you watched the demon take a grip in Becky’s hair and start to drag her back.

 **“Not really.”** You confessed as you heard Becky scream again. At least she wasn’t hurt. You turned your head back so that you met Crowley’s eyes. To your surprise he actually looked shocked by your confession. Crowley didn’t say anything; he just looked at you with an expression on his face that you couldn’t really figure out. Eventually you started to speak just to break the silence.

 **“My question is still unanswered. What brings you and your puppies here, Crowley?”** you asked.

 **“Puppies? You mean my black eyed boys?”** he laughed before he continued:

 **“I’m after the Winchester boys, Darling. They have something of mine.”** Crowley said while his smile slowly disappeared. The King looked over your shoulder to the entrance of the motel and you heard the door open and close followed by the click from a gun. _Fuck._

 **“Hey scumbag! Let the girls go. Now!”** you heard Dean threaten, and you started to feel annoyed over the whole situation. You’d had enough new experiences for one day; you didn’t need to be a part of a fight involving guns and demons as well.

 **“Squirrel! And Moose! Joining the party, are we?”** Crowley said without caring about the gun. Did guns even work on demons? Sam took a step down the stairs and suddenly you felt someone grabbing you from behind, almost like a weird hug, but not pleasant in any way. The arms around you squeezed extremely hard wile it tried to drag you further back from the Winchesters and Becky and you screamed with pain. You could see that the arms belonged to one of Crowley’s demons and you understood that this was going to end badly.

 **“Let her go!”** Sam shouted. You tried to get loose from the demons grip but the grip only got tighter until you heard something inside you crack. The pain was so intense you couldn’t even scream, it was worse than everything you had ever felt in your entire life. The demon must have broken several of your ribs. You collapsed in the demons arms, unable to move.

 **“Bloody hell”** you heard Crowley say with an irritated voice before you lost your consciousness.


	2. The name is Crowley. King of Hell.

You slowly got you consciousness back, but not as fast as you wanted to. Your head was spinning and you felt extremely dizzy, if this continued you knew you were going to puke. All tries to move your body failed, but you could feel that you were lying on a very soft bed. The last thing you remembered was being crushed by the arms of a demon in a parking lot. You didn’t feel any pain, was it just a dream? You tried to open your eyes to see where you were, but you had no energy. It felt like you hadn’t got any nutrition for days and your stomach screamed with hunger. You could hear doors open and steps from several people. Becky? Was it her?

 **“How’s she doing?”** said a voice you would never forget. Crowley.

 **“Not great. We have had her here for four days and still no signs that she will wake up. ”** Said a man you didn’t recognize the voice to. Four days?

 **“I healed her. I know she’s not dead. So why isn’t she waking up?!”** yelled Crowley with anger.

 **“I don’t know, sir. None of us are experts in humans.”** The man said. But you were awake. You could hear every word they said. There must be some way to show them you were awake. Couldn’t demons read minds?

 _CROWLEY! Come on! I’m a fucking human for god’s sake. I need energy to function, I can’t survive so long without food,_ you thought as loud as you could.

You hadn’t noticed that the room had got totally quiet for a moment.

 **“No need to scream, Darling”** Crowley said much calmer than he had spoken a minute ago. He heard you.

 **“Sir?”** asked one of the demons. You bet Crowley were the only one who had tapped in and listed to your thoughts.

 **“You bloody morons didn’t bother to give her nutrition? How the hell do you think she’ll make it without anything to actually keep her alive?!”** yelled Crowley at the demons in the room. You heard a snap before you felt drops of a warm liquid touching every exposed part of your body and the smell of iron and sulfur filled the room. What the actual fuck did just happen? Suddenly you felt a pain in your right arm; it was like someone inserted a needle of some kind.

 **“Apparently I have to do everything myself these days.”** You heard Crowley say next to you. The strong scent of sulfur and iron clouded your mind and you found it hard to focus on what was happening. Crowley taped the needle down before he attached something to it and you could slowly feel the energy getting back to you. After a couple of minutes you could finally open your eyes for a bit, but you weren’t met by a pretty scene. There was blood everywhere and no demons.

 **“Hello Darling.”** said Crowley with a smile on his face as you met his eyes. _Hello on you too Crowley_ , you thought and you could feel your eyes feeling heavy again. The last thing you saw was Crowley raising one brow and smile while he looked down at you before you lost your consciousness once again.

***

You opened your eyes and the first thing you saw was that you laid in a bed so big it almost took up the whole room. The bed was at least a couple of foots bigger on every side than an ordinary King sized bed. It was a dark brown canopy bed in a Victorian style with white lace draped everywhere around you and everything else in the room went in the same theme. The needle Crowley had put in your arm was still there and an intravenous drip attached to it. You noticed that you had new clothes on you and your hair smelled like lilies which you assumed come from a shampoo. Had Crowley showered you while you were unconscious? You tried to get out of the bed, but you didn’t come further than the bedside before a woman walked into the room.

 **“Good Moring Milady. I’m glad to see that you have woken up. ”** She said with a soft voice that reminded you of your mom as she walked over to you. You looked up at her suspiciously and she stretched her hand out to you like she wanted to help you get up. You took her hand and slowly stood up on the wooden floor. She grabbed the intravenous drip with her other hand before she started to lead you through the bedroom and into the dining area.

 The woman let you go when you reached one of the chairs and you sat down. This whole thing confused you. Why did they treat you like you were some king of queen? And why were you put here and not in some dungeon after you got kidnapped by the demons? You needed to speak with Crowley. An old man came from what you assumed was the kitchen and sat down on the chair beside you.

 **“Hello Milandy. How are we feeling today?”** he said softly and looked at you with concern.

 **“I’m fine… I think. Where am I?”** you asked.

 **“You’re in hell Milady. The King brought you here when you were unconscious. Not a pretty sight I tell you, blood everywhere.”** The man said.

 **“But he kidnapped me.”** you said while you tried to understand what was really going on.

**“No he saved you, Milady. You had deathly injuries no human would be able to survive for very long, so he healed you.”**

**“Why didn’t he just heal me back on… earth?”** you asked. You started to think about Becky and the brothers, were they okay? Or had the demons killed them?

 **“The King is much stronger here in hell, just like all the other demons. I think it was just to be sure nothing went wrong.”** The man said on the same time several girls and boys came into the dining area with food filled plates in their hands. They put down the plates in front of you before they left the room as quick as they had showed up. You looked at the man and he looked expectantly at the food and then at you like he wanted you to start eating. And you did.

You ate your breakfast next to the old man and neither you nor he said anything more for a long time. The silence didn’t feel awkward at all, it was just… nice. Thoughts about Crowley and why you didn’t sit in a dark prison cell right now rushed through your mind as you ate. The man had said Crowley brought you here to heal you, but why was that? How could your life be important to a demon you just met?

 **“Can I ask you another question, sir?”** you asked the man quietly.

 **“Of course, Milady. Ask me anything you want.”** He replied

**“It’s just something that’s bugging me… why did the king save me?”**

**“I’m sorry to say that I do not know the answer to that question miss. You will have to ask the King himself.”** The man said before he stood up and walked around you so he could help you get up from the chair. The food had made you feel better, but you were still very weak. You slowly walked back to the bed and sat down. Couldn’t Crowley just come so he could answer all your goddamn questions?

You sat in your bed and read some books one of the maids had brought you for what you assumed were a couple of hours before anything happened. You started to hear voices coming from the dining area and you could hear that it was the old man and Crowley speaking. You almost jumped out of the bed and started to walk against the doors. You didn’t even make it halfway before Crowley appeared in the doorway. He was wearing the same black suit and shirt as he had done all the other times you had seen him _. Handsome as always_ , you thought to yourself.

 **“Look who’s up on their feet.”** He said with his dark voice.

 **“Yeah, I’m actually feeling a lot better. And that is thanks to you I hear.”** You said politely.

 **“No worries, sweetheart.”** Crowley said with a smile. You didn’t know how to bring up any of your questions without sounding rude, so you just stood there all quiet. Crowley laughed a bit before he started to walk over to you.

 **“Let me introduce myself properly. The name is Crowley. King of Hell.”** He said and held out his hand to you.

 **“I’m Y/N. Ordinary human being.”** You said before you took his hand and shook it.

 **“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Y/N.”** said Crowley with a smirk on his lips _. The pleasure is all mine_ , you thought without saying anything. And the way he said your name… you could definitely get used to that. But you had to ask him about all of this before your chance was gone, you needed to focus.

 **“Why did you save me, Crowley?”** you asked and looked him right in the eyes.

 **“Because I need you.”** He said without hesitating.

 **“wait what? You need me?”** you didn’t understand how the king of hell could need you.

 **“The thing the Winchesters have. I want it. And I’m going to trade you against it.”** The King said and you suddenly understood the whole situation. You were kept here to be in a good shape for the trade, nothing else. The Winchesters had probably being able to wipe all the demons on the parking lot out, so this was a way for the demons to win: kidnapping an innocent girl. Because you all knew that the only thing the Winchesters cared about was saving people.

 **“May I ask what the thing you’re trading me for is?”** you said so quietly it almost came out as a whisper.

 **“The staff Gríðarvölr. It was made for the Nordic god Thor so he could defeat a very powerful giant, and I want it.”** Crowley explained after a short silence. Well wasn’t that lovely, being trade for a fucking staff.

 **“perfect.”** you muttered before you turned your back on the king and walked back to your bed. If you were going to be traded for some old stick you could at least enjoy your last hours in hell tucked up in this cozy bed. When you had dragged the duvet back over your legs you looked up at the king and saw his surprised face.

 **“What now?”** you asked.

 **“You turned your back on me.”** Crowley said with a voice that almost sounded offended.

**“Oh I’m sorry, I’m just not feeling like being grateful right now.”**

**“Remember who saved you, pet. I can kill you whenever I want.”** he said angrily.

 **“Well go ahead then! Good luck getting that fucking stick back if you do.”** You had had enough now. Who was he to threaten you? All of this was his fault!

**“See it positive you ungrateful peasant, you get to go back to your beloved Wichesters.”**

**“And who said I wanted to be with them and not with you?!”** you yelled without thinking first. _Oh no_. Had you just said you rather wanted to be with Crowley? He was an evil demon and Becky had said the Winchesters had helped her several times… The Winchester brothers would normally be the side to choose, but you didn’t feel like leaving Crowley’s side. There was something about him you really liked, even though all your instincts told you to get away from him as fast as you could.

Crowley stood quiet and just looked at you. His anger was like blown away from his face and replaced with confusion. You could see he tried to find words, but he remained quiet for some time before he turned away and walked out the door.


	3. The trade

The following days had been pretty awkward, but amazing at the same time.  Crowley had come and gone several times each day to see how you felt which made you less embarrassed over the whole “rather be with you”-thing. The smile that automatically showed up on your face each time he came to see you was something that had bugged you in the beginning, but not anymore. You had tried to suppress your feelings for the demon but you knew there was no point. You really liked him even though he was a torturing douchebag according to the rumors. One week had passed and you were completely healthy again. Unfortunately, the trade was going to happen tomorrow. Every time you thought about the trade anger started to bubble up to the surface. Being traded for a stick was bad enough, but being forced to leave hell and Crowley’s side was worse.

 **“Y/N, where did you put the book about Norse mythology?”** Crowley said as he walked through the doors into the bedroom.

 **“Ehm, I have it here just wait a second.”** you said while you took some notes. Just to pass the time you had borrowed a book about Norse mythology to get to know more about the staff Crowley was going to trade you against. As you started to read about the battle between Thor and the giant you started to understand why Crowley wanted the staff. It was extremely powerful and dangerous, which was exactly the type of weapon Crowley liked to have in his possession. Crowley walked over to you and waited for you to give him the book. You didn’t really understand why he needed it because he already knew all about the staff. You took your last notes before you gave the King his book.

 **“Thank you my love.”** He said with a smile before he vanished into thin air. He usually didn’t teleport when he was around you because he knew it made you freak out a bit. After all, you were a normal human being without any experience of the supernatural. He had agreed to teleport from the dining area instead of the bedroom on one condition: you had to be a good girl at the time of the trade. No surprises or fast moves, just stay on your place until you had the permission to walk over to the Winchesters. You hadn’t really thought about doing anything other than that, so you thought it was a good deal.  Crowley was only gone for one hour before he came back with the book in his hands.

 **“Found what you were searching for?”** you asked.

 **“Not really. I might speak many languages, but the Scandinavian languages are a pain in the ass.”** he said while he reached you the book.

 **“Maybe I can help with that.”** You said hopefully. You had moved to the states when you were 12 years old, before that you had lived in Scandinavia. Sweden, to be exact. The book Crowley had given you was written in norse so not quite in any of the Scandinavian languages, but you could at least understand some parts.

 **“And how would you do that?”** Crowley asked.

 **“Well, I’m Swedish. I understand most of the Scandinavian languages…”** You said like it was no big deal.

 **“And you’re telling me this now?”** he said and you could hear he was a bit annoyed over the fact that you hadn’t told him sooner.

**“I assumed you already knew everything about the staff.”**

**“I know _almost_ everything, but there is one thing that’s only written in norse.”** He said

 **“Where? Let me take a look at it.”** You said and Crowley opened the book for you. He pointed at one handwritten row on the page.

 **“What does it say?”** he asked.

**“’Nøkkelen’…’skrøpelige giganten blev’… ’livet than beholdt’…it’s not norse it’s norwegian. Wait, this means ’Svag blev jätten men livet han behöll’ in Swedish.** **Oh my God Crowley, I don’t think the staff does what you think it does.”**

**“What do you mean?”**

**“The story goes that Thor defeated the giant with the help of the staff because he wasn’t strong enough on his own, right?”**

**“yes.”**

**“’svag blev jätten men livet han behöll’.** **The giant became weak but his life he kept. Thor couldn’t kill him, just make him weaker.”** You said and Crowley’s face-expression showed a tiny bit of fear. If the king of hell got scared, then this must be some really bad news. You didn’t know if the story was real, but apparently the weapon was so why not the giant as well. Crowley didn’t say anything for a long time, he just stood there in what you assumed was shock.

 **“Crowley… that’s not everything.”** you said to him quietly as you stood up on the floor next to him. The king looked at you but he still didn’t say anything, so you continued.

 **“It doesn’t refer to the staff as a staff. It says the staff is a ‘nøkkel’ which means key.”** you said. Crowley eyes got wider before he took a step back and disappeared. _Well that went great_ , you thought.

***

Crowley didn’t come by more that day so you decided to go to bed early. You had a hard time falling asleep because of all the thoughts running through your head, but eventually you got some rest. A whisper of your name woke you up in the middle of the night and you slowly opened your eyes. Crowley sat on the bedside and watched you with soft eyes.

 **“Crowley? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”** you said with a tired voice while you tried to sit up in the bed.

 **“You’re very beautiful when you sleep Y/N.”** he said quietly as he continued to look at you like you were a rare flower he just discovered.

 **“What are you saying? Crowley, what’s going on?”** you said with a worried voice. Crowley had never spoken to you like that, and definitely not given you a compliment.

“ **On your first day here you became angry because I said you were going to go back to the Winchesters. What did you really mean by that?”** he asked. You didn’t know if you should confess your feelings to him or not, but you figured that this might be your last chance.

 **“I know the Winchesters are great guys, and that they would be my normal choice. But you’re special in some way. I don’t really know what makes me feel like this, but I guess I just feel safer with you…”** you said while you looked down and tried to not get red like a tomato. Crowley lifted your head with his right hand so you met his eyes. The King gave you a smirk before he leaned forward and kissed your forehead.

“ **Sleep tight princess.”** He said before he stood up and vanished.

***

The next morning you woke up with a bad feeling. The day had come and the trade was going to happen at nightfall. The time in hell went a lot faster than it did among the humans, so it had just been a day or two up there while it had gone more than a week down in hell. Your day went on like all the other days had, with one exception: Crowley didn’t visit you even once during the whole day. The old man, that had helped you when you were new to hell, showed up in the doorway holding some new clothes for you to wear at the trade.

 **“Here you go Milady. We’re traveling up in 30 minutes.”** He said before he left you alone to change. When you were done you walked out to the dining area to meet up with the demon that would escort you up to solid ground.

 **“Stay close, you’ll not get as dizzy that way.”** said the demon before he took his arm around you and pulled you closer. He held you so hard against him that you wouldn’t be able to move, even if you tried your hardest.

 **“Close your eyes honey. It’s time.”** the demon laughed and flashed his black eyes. _He might not be as bad as other demons, but he’s sure as hell not as pleasant to be around as Crowley is_ , you thought right before the demon teleported you and himself up to earth.

The teleportation wasn’t as bad as you thought; you almost didn’t feel it at all. The demon still had his grip around you even though you had arrived about a minute ago. It had started to feel extremely uncomfortable so you had tried to get loose, but the demon didn’t budge.

 **“Hey, let me go!”** you said to the demon.

 **“Why would I? It’s not every day I get to be this close to such a pretty girl as you.”** The demon said and laughed. Suddenly you felt someone grab the demons arm he had around you and literally rip it off. Luckily you didn’t get any of the blood splatter on your new clothes, but it started to form a pool on the ground where the arm had landed.

 **“I said: Do. Not. Touch. Her. More. Than. You. Need. But you apparently didn’t get that part.”** Said that voice you loved so much, even though he sounded very angry at the moment. You turned around to look at him and he was as handsome as he always was in his pitch-black suit. He met your eyes for a short period of time before he walked away to some of the other demons that had gathered to witness the trade.

 **“Hey, Crowley! I liked this meatsuit!”** yelled the demon angrily from behind you to Crowley. Crowley turned around to look at the demon and Crowley suddenly got worry in his eyes. The demon grabbed your hair with his hand and pulled you down so you sat on your knees.

 **“Ow, fuck! Let me go, asshole!”** you screamed at the demon.

 **“Maybe I’ll take this meatsuit instead.”** The demon threatened. It didn’t even take a second before Crowley stood beside you and whispered into the demons ear.

 **“You demons need to learn that if you touch my girl without permission: you’re dead.”** Crowley whispered so quietly you almost didn’t hear before he put an angelblade through the demons chest. The demons grip around your hair disappeared and his meatsuit fell down onto the ground behind you. Crowley gave you his hand so he could help you up and you gladly took it. When you got up on your feet he slowly pulled you closer to him so that your noses almost touched.

 **“You still want to stay with me in hell rather than being with the Winchesters?”** he asked softly.

 **“You already know the answer to that, my King.”** You said and smiled. Crowley closed his eyes and laughed before he moved his head to look at the other demons.

 **“Jack, tell the Winchesters that they can keep the staff because I’m keeping the girl.”** He said much louder and you could see one of the demons nodding. Crowley turned back his head to you and smiled.

 **“I thought you wanted the staff.”** You said with surprise.

 **“It wasn’t even as powerful as I thought it would be, like what demon wants a key without powers? I think the Winchesters can take care of the key. And honestly: I rather have you.”** He explained before he leaned forward and kissed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if im gonna end with chapter 3 or continue with more fluff and maybe some smut... I guess we'll see!


End file.
